Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) and Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS) Project Grant Program (R18) The District of Columbia Department of Health Health Regulation and Licensing Administration Food Safety and Hygiene Inspection Services Division Food Safety and Defense Advisory Committee Principal Investigator: Mr. Arian Gibson 899 North Capitol Street, NE Washington, DC 20002 Phone: (202)442-9005 Fax: (202)535-1359 Email: arian.gibson@dc.gov Website: http: www.doh.dc.gov Congressional District: DC-0 Represented by Hon. Eleanor Holmes Norton Project Start Date: June 30, 2017 Project End Date: August 30, 2019 Project Abstract In an effort to reduce the incidence of food borne illness in the Washington, DC metropolitan area, the Food Safety and Defense Advisory Committee (FSDAC) was formed. The Committee is comprised of members from local, state, and federal level government agency representatives, industry representatives, and academia. To support the efforts and successful initiatives of this committee, the FSDAC seeks funding from the U. S. Food and Drug Administration in the amount of $20,000 Through the Annual Food Safety and Defense Conference, regular membership meetings, surveying the needs within the overall community, and community outreach, the FSDAC will work to bridge the gap of knowledge between industry and government regulations, work to change behaviors in a positive direction, and build a strong foundation for future community leaders in the area of food safety and defense. The Food Protection Task Force and Integrated Food Safety System Project Grant Award will allow the FSDAC to strengthen and continue to pursue its outreach and educational programs, collaborative efforts, and reach the goal of having a more integrated food safety system. This program will benefit the community as a whole.